React and Interact
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Short stories for every possible pairing within the group of Peach Creek dwellers, both friendship and romance.
1. EddyJonny friendship

React and Interact

Author's Note: Alright, this is a challenge I have given myself. I am going to write one short story (short as in trying to keep it under 500 words or so) for every possible combination of the characters of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. There will be both friendship and romance for every pairing (no romance between siblings though because that's just icky, in my opinion) and they may take place during any time or in any place. This is the first installment of about 129… I've got my work cut out for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Pair: Eddy and Jonny (friendship)

-/-/-

"Plank? _Plank?_ Where are ya, buddy?"

Eddy looked up from his magazine with a growl, glaring in the direction of the door leading outside. Slapping the so-called literature down on his bed, he stomped over and slid the door open. "_Hey_! What's with all the racket out here? I'm tryin' to _relax_!" He raved, stepping out into his back yard.

"Oh, Eddy, have you seen Plank? Tell me you have…" Jonny raced up to the irate Ed.

"Jonny, what the heck're you doing in my back yard?" Eddy asked, choosing to ignore Jonny's question.

"I'm looking for Plank! We were playing in the park and he dared me to see if I could swing higher than him. I was winning, but then he flew off his swing!" Jonny explained in a tone of obvious devastation. "He landed somewhere around here, but I haven't been able to find him. Eddy, you've gotta help me, I've just gotta find him!"

Eyebrow still raised at the idea of Plank daring anybody to do anything, Eddy sighed. "Geeze, calm down, Melon Head."

"_Calm down?_" Jonny screeched, shaking Eddy by the shoulders. "He could be lost or hurt or- or…!"

"Alright, alright, if it'll get you outta my yard, I'll help you look." Eddy said, brushing Jonny's hands off his shoulders and righting his shirt. "Somewhere around here?"

"Yeah, I've looked everywhere, but I just can't find him." The other boy replied worriedly before calling out again. "_Plank?_"

Rolling his eyes, Eddy looked around his yard and eyed the bushes by the wall. With a huff, he walked over and began parting the short branches to look for the missing board. Finally, as Jonny was attempting to scale the house and look on the roof, Eddy spotted their query tangled in the bottommost branches of one of the shrubs. He reached in, hooked his fingers around the edges of Plank, and pulled him free with a grunt of effort. "Hey, Jonny-" He started to call out, but the other boy was way ahead of him."

"PLANK!" Jonny snatched the wood from Eddy's hand and held it close. "I was so worried about you."

Just as Eddy was about to remind Jonny of the fact he was now to vacate the yard, the boy latched onto him in a hug that could rival one of Ed's bone-crushers. "Thanks so much, Eddy!"

Eddy allowed the hug to continue for a few moments- out of surprise, he'd claim later- before gently nudging Jonny. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a regular bleeding heart. Now would you get out of my yard?"

"Sure thing Eddy!" Jonny chirped, releasing him and turning back towards the way he'd come in.

Shaking his head, Eddy also turned to vacate the yard, but just as he was about to shut the door, he heard Jonny speaking to his best friend. "You see Plank, I told you he wasn't a selfish, no-neck jerk."

Eddy scowled and slid the door shut. "Stupid board." He muttered, returning to his magazine.

-/-/-

Words: 501


	2. EdSarah friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Ed and Sarah (friendship)

-/-/-

Ed looked up and down the hallway and then tiptoed into the nursery. He wasn't supposed to be in here- so said his mother- especially not if the thing in this room was finally being quiet. Still, he'd barely gotten a good look at the baby- Sarah- since his parents had brought it- her, right- home.

Quietly, the four-year-old snuck up to the crib in the corner of the room, got up on the chair next to it, and peeked over the side. He was a bit tall for his age by this point and was easily able to see into the frilly pink confines of the baby's bed from this vantage point.

And there, in the center, half-covered by a fleecy baby blanket, was his baby sister. She was pink enough to almost blend in with her overly-girly surroundings- Mom had been so excited 'it was a girl'- and there were faint wisps of auburn hair coming out of the crown of her head. Her eyes were closed and her tiny fists were clenched slightly as she slept.

Ed hadn't really understood all the fuss that seemed to have been going on forever. His parents had been terribly excited, then Mom was sick and she kept getting bigger and then, suddenly, he was whisked away in the middle of the night to spend a few days at Eddy's house. Finally, when he'd come home again, his mother had been sitting on the couch with this… baby, they'd said. Whose name was Sarah. No one had really taken the time to explain anything to him and, really, most of what had taken place simply confused Ed but now, looking down on the tiny creature lying in the crib, he felt a bit excited, himself.

One thing that had been said to him was that he, as the older brother, now had to protect and look after his baby sister. And that was something he understood- something he could and would do. He was sure he would remember at least that.

Just then, Sarah opened her eyes and blinked blearily up at him. Ed looked back down at her for a moment and suddenly, she smiled. And giggled! Ed couldn't help but smile right back. "Hello, baby sister!" Ed told her.

As quickly as it had come, however, Sarah's smile disappeared. Her face twisted up and she screamed out some unknown displeasure. Ed screamed in response and fell off the chair with a thud. He dashed out of the nursery, crouching for cover, and wondered vaguely if Sarah would always be this loud.

-/-/-

Words: 432

Author's Note: The way I decide what I'm going to write next is pretty much random. I assigned each pairing a number and I use a random number generator to pick what comes next (otherwise, I'd only do what I want and I'd be left with a bunch of weird stuff I couldn't do). So if you make a request, I'm not ignoring you, it's just that the number hasn't come up yet. I'll get to all pairings, though, I promise!


	3. EddyJimmy friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Eddy and Jimmy (friendship)

-/-/-

"Eddy?"

The called-upon Ed lifted his eyes from the book he was pretending to read and saw Jimmy standing in front of him, fidgeting and holding a packet of papers. "What d'you want, Curly Cue?" Eddy grumbled, dropping the book.

"Where… where are Ed and Double Dee?" Jimmy peeped, looking around as though he expected them to pop out (which, all things considered, was a distinct possibility).

Eddy shrugged. "Sock head's trying to teach Ed something and he said I was being _distracting_ 'er something, so I left." He sounded nonchalant, though a frown was held on his face, "Why, you need 'em?"

"No…" Jimmy trailed off and glanced at the book Eddy had dropped on the ground next to him. "What are you reading?"

"Heck if I know. I'm just pretending so my parents won't come out and yell at me about not doing my homework." Eddy gestured to his house, which he had been seated against. "Are you here for something, or not?"

"Well… I need your help." Jimmy admitted finally, rolling the papers up and releasing them again.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Eddy asked, brightening up. "It'll cost ya, though. What'd you have in mind?"

The younger boy took a breath before launching into his explanation. "You see, I've always loved the stage and so I decided to audition for our school's upcoming play. And I was cast as _the_ Prince Charming in _Cinderella_." Jimmy struck a rather glamorous pose with a smile, but continued speaking when it seemed Eddy was not as enthralled as he was. "Of course, I need to practice my lines before the big night, and… well…"

"So, why don't you get Sarah to do it? Don't you two do all your other girly junk together?" Eddy asked, crossing his arms.

"I would, but Sarah simply doesn't understand the needs of a rising thespian. She's too nice-" Here Jimmy paused so Eddy could laugh for a full minute, "I need someone who will be brutally honest about my performance. Someone like you!"

There was a brief silence. Eddy didn't bother asking why it was he that Jimmy thought of first or even how much Jimmy was willing to pay for his service; the one thing that did cross his mind was this: "I ain't gonna be Cinderella."

"But if you could listen to me rehearse my lines and give me your unbridled feedback, no matter how cruel, that would be perfect!" Jimmy replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, fine." Eddy grunted, settling back against his house and watching as the blonde boy began to perform.

Every so often, he stopped the boy with a "no, no, no," or a "you're doin' it all wrong!" and so on. By the end of the afternoon, Jimmy had burst into tears once and starting shouting another time, and Eddy had done more than his fair share of the latter, but the younger boy went home with a smile on his face.

Eddy returned to his faked reading and suddenly realized he hadn't even asked Jimmy to pay him before he left. Blaming it on fairy tale-induced insanity, he promised himself he'd shake down the boy for money tomorrow.

-/-/-

Words: 532

Author's Note: Urg… I'm still not terribly pleased with this one (hence my lack of updating) but it's not terrible. On a related note, please excuse my temporary absence. Real life and personal criticism got in my way.


	4. JimmyLee romance

React and Interact

Pair: Jimmy and Lee (romance)

-/-/-

Lee had never, not once, encountered a boy this _girly_. Honestly, it was just ridiculous. She watched as the 18-year-old (he had to be that old by now, Lee realized. Had it really been so long?) flittered about the clothing shop, talking about floral-this and your-color-that.

Vaguely, she wondered how long Jimmy had been working at the shop. She didn't come in here often as the clothes were on the more expensive side- at the age of 22, she had a decent enough job, but not much money to spend on nice clothing- but she'd never seen him in here before. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the skinny boy's excited voice. "Oh, oh! This would be absolutely perfect for you!" He gushed, pulling a ruffled skirt off the rack and rushing back over to her.

He had to be gay, Lee decided. Really, it was the only possible option. "This skirt is just your color and it will accent your… uh, figure very nicely." Then again… the way he blushed as he observed her 'figure' said otherwise.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme try it on." She held her hand out for the garment and he passed it to her.

It was a slow day in the shop and it seemed he had nothing better to do than lead her back to the dressing rooms and wait to give her his opinion. And if he seemed so interested in accenting her figure, she could put on a little show for him… Lee shimmied out of her jeans, pulled on the skirt (just her size, somehow) and stepped back out of the dressing room. "What d'ya think?" She asked, grinning wickedly at the younger boy.

Jimmy blinked and blushed again, his eyes lingering over her hips. "It's nice. It compliments you very well." He stuttered, looking back up at her face.

"Yeah? It's not the only thing." She laughed.

The kid really wasn't so bad… in flimsy sort of way. In fact, he was sorta cute. Especially when she was able to make his whole face turn red. "I, um…" He mumbled, "I think I need to check on the other customers!"

Lee laughed again and headed back into the dressing room. Easily intimidated, too. Just the way she liked 'em.

-/-/-

Words: 380

Author's Note: Dear Lord, what have I done? But just wait… it'll get better. Also: fff, Jimmy and Lee, why are you both so hard to write?


	5. JonnySarah romance

React and Interact

Pair: Jonny and Sarah (romance)

-/-/-

They had bonded under unusual circumstances, to say the least. It was Jonny's final year of high school and Sarah's first and it had all started in the guidance counselor's office.

After three years of carrying Plank around in his backpack, a teacher had finally seen Jonny holding an animated, two-sided conversation with the piece of wood and suggested he start seeing the school guidance counselor. This of course being a polite way to say, "you're a freaky kid and you need help."

After just one week of high school, it became apparent to several teachers that Sarah was a very… fierce individual. The principal, himself, suggested she begin sessions with the school guidance counselor. This of course being a polite way to say, "you're damn scary and if you don't get help, we'll expel you."

Thus, the two of them met up for the counselor's first group session of the year (a chance for teens to be open and _share_). Being so early in the year, Sarah and Jonny were the only two victims- members, that is- and were assigned to be 'mental health buddies.' In other words, they were meant to keep an eye on each other and rat the other out if something seemed off.

At first, there was a lot of awkward silence (on Jonny's part) and a lot of yelling (on Sarah's part) and a lot of general irritation on both parts. However, one day Jonny finally asked, quietly and with absolutely no accusation, why Sarah was shouting all the time. And, for the first time in quite a long time, Sarah actually thought about it.

After that, there was only so much 'sharing and caring' the two could do without becoming friends of sorts. Then, one day in mid-September as Sarah was grumbling about her lack of a date to Homecoming, Jonny presented her with a ticket and an invitation on a date.

When Jonny arrived in the evening to pick her up and take her to dinner and Plank was nowhere to be seen, Sarah decided this may be something worthwhile. When Sarah made it through the night without once raising her voice in anger, Jonny decided the same thing. And he didn't even feel compelled to share the information with Plank when he got home.

-/-/-

Words: 383

Author's Note: Muuuuush! Now you can all see how sappy I really am (and it'll only get worse).


	6. EddyLee friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Eddy and Lee (friendship)

Warning: Woo, there's a swear in here! (Which is why the rating changed to T. Cause I don't want anyone bugging me about it…)

-/-/-

As the teacher read down the list of names, Eddy knew what was coming. She was pairing them alphabetically, his last name started with 'M' and there were no 'L's in the class. That could only mean… "Lee Kanker and Eddy Martel." Damn.

Eddy sat slumped in his seat, glaring at the teacher as she finished dooming people to unwanted partnerships for their class project and then turned his glare on Lee as she sauntered over, looking equally displeased. "Don't gimme that look." She growled, dropping down into the desk next to his.

"_What_ look?" Eddy replied petulantly.

Lee ignored him and spoke as though he never had. "You think I wanna be your partner any more'n you wanna be mine?" She asked, placing her chin in her hand and leaning on the desk.

"Oh, yeah? What's wrong with being my partner?" The boy asked, sitting up straight.

Once again ignoring her new partner, Lee continued. "Let's just get this over with. What d'you wanna do for the project?" She asked, looking up at the board.

Eddy huffed and slouched back against his chair. After middle school, as both the Eds and the Kankers began to mature- 'mature' being a relative term- their dynamics had changed. Ed and Double Dee, May and even Marie seemed to have made a sort of peace with each other, while Eddy's and Lee's relationship had simply cooled to one of mutual dislike. Neither one really tried anything to hurt or hinder the other anymore, but they certainly wouldn't spend time in each other's company if it could be helped.

"Would you say _something_?" Lee groused, nudging the boy next to her, "Geeze, you're the one with all the good plans; come up with a project."

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy glanced at the redhead. "Good plans?"

Frowning, Lee looked away but offered her explanation. "Yeah. Like in middle school. Some of those were pretty good." She paused and let out a huff of laughter. "Hell, that's why it was so fun screwin' 'em up."

"Fun for _you_." Eddy scowled. "But we worked hard on those and you n' your band of girls would just come and smash it to pieces. _Literally_."

For a moment, the girl seemed almost embarrassed. "I guess it was kinda a shitty thing to do."

"Damn straight." Eddy agreed in vindication.

"But you weren't exactly on the level, buddy." Lee pointed out, poking him accusingly in the side.

Eddy opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. After a minute or two, he cracked a small smirk. "So, I wasn't perfect. What's the fun in that?"

Lee matched his grin. "No fun at all, if yer askin' me."

The two sat in amused silence for a few more minutes before Eddy spoke again. "Maybe I could get Double Dee to do the project for us…" He mused, glancing over at his partner.

Grinning, Lee smacked him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "See? Full'a good ideas."

-/-/-

Words: 492

Author's Note: "Martel" is the surname I picked for Eddy and will be the same in any and all stories of mine henceforth. I picked last names and parent's names for all the characters, but they're not important at the moment.


	7. DDSarah romance

React and Interact

Pair: Double Dee and Sarah (romance)

-/-/-

"OOOOHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Sarah, please! I've apologized 10 times in the past half hour, and that's no exaggeration! It was an honest mistake."

Sarah huffed and scowled at her boyfriend of three years. They had just arrived home from what was meant to be their anniversary dinner and she was, to say the least, displeased. "I don't care _what_ kind of mistake it was! You had me waiting at that restaurant for 40 minutes, Double Dee!"

"Well, I certainly would have come sooner, but the establishment has a strictly formal dress code and I had to come home to change…"

"You would have been there sooner if you actually _remembered_ that dinner was tonight!" Sarah screeched. "You stood me up so you could write a damn _paper_!"

The flustered young man tried one final argument. "Well… graduate work is very important and if I don't get something published…"

"ARGH!" Sarah threw her arms up in frustration and stomped off to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Edd sighed and waited a minute before approaching the door. "Sarah?" He called, knocking quietly.

There was no reply, but he could imagine her glaring scorch marks into the door. "Sarah, please… you really do have my deepest, sincerest, most heartfelt apologies. I would do anything to right this mistake I've made, but may I remind you of something?" No answer came to the contrary, so he continued speaking. "You… you told me you love me, if you remember. And that means all of me. Even the parts of myself that get far too enthralled with academia and are late to dinner. And… I have told you that I love you, as well. Which means all of you. Even the parts that shout so loudly that the neighbors call the police,"

Double Dee paused and sighed. "And it means that absolutely nothing will take your place in my life. No amount of school work could ever make me want to stay away from you. But it also means you have to forgive me from time to time…"

Having spoken his piece, he stood outside the door for a full minute without receiving a response. Drooping visibly, Edd turned away just as the wooden barrier swung open. Sarah stood there, devoid of makeup and jewelry, still wearing her dress, and frowning. "I hate it when you get all preachy… and sweet." She ended with a half-smile.

The 23-year-old brightened and turned back to her, revealing a large, slightly gapped smile. "C'mon. The bed's too cold without you, Silly." Sarah told him, briefly throwing back to a name she'd called him when they were so much younger.

Edd found he wanted nothing more than to comply.

-/-/-

Words: 453

Author's Note: So much muuuuuuuuush! But Edd seems like the type to give RomCom speeches, doesn't he?


	8. MarieNazz friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Marie and Nazz (friendship)

-/-/-

Nazz shuffled through dress after dress, picking over beads and ruffles in search of the perfect prom gown. She couldn't really be in the running for prom queen until next year, but that didn't mean she couldn't look awesome anyway.

The store was fairly quiet at this time of day and there was only one other person in the dress section; they were on the other side of the long rack Nazz was currently sifting through and she had yet to actually see them.

Continuing her search, the blonde fell into the land of satin and sequins once more and only came to when she nearly bumped into the other girl searching through gowns. "Whoa, sorry dude, I didn't- oh!" Nazz looked up, finally catching a glimpse of her fellow dress-hunter. "Hey, Marie. Sorry about that."

Marie shrugged. "S'fine." She muttered, looking back at the rack of garments.

The Kanker sisters' rivalry with the rest of the cul-de-sac had cooled off quite a bit since middle school, but none of them spent much time with anyone but the Eds and each other. However, the other two Kankers didn't appear to be around. Nazz looked for a moment and then back at Marie. "Hey, where're your sisters?"

Marie looked slightly surprised as she answered. "Lee isn't going to prom and May's had her dress picked out for months." She smirked. "So I'm on my own this time."

"Oh." Nazz nodded and turned away. "…Find anything good yet?"

"Not really." Came the other girl's short reply.

Silence reigned once more as the two girls shuffled steadily down the line of dresses. Finally, Nazz came to one she liked and pulled it off the rack. Biting her lip in indecision, she glanced down at the dress and then up at Marie. "Hey, what do you think of this one?" She asked, holding it up for the other girl's inspection.

The blue-haired teen looked over in surprise, seeming a little wary of Nazz's sudden bursts of conversation. Finally, she looked the long, dark purple satin gown up and down and replied. "It's not a good color."

"Huh?" Nazz glanced down at the dress. "What d'you mean?"

"It's not a good color for you." Marie repeated, then pointed to another gown out of the line. "I'd go for that green one."

Nazz glanced at the dress Marie had pointed to and found the other girl was right. The shorter light green garment was far more suited to her. "Hey, awesome. Thanks, dude." She grinned, switching hangers.

"Sure." The other teen replied with a smile, pulling her own dress out.

The thing was a puffy black mess that made Nazz frown. "Y'know, I think everybody's going to expect you to be in black." She said thoughtfully.

It was Marie's turn to grunt in confusion and stare at her selection. "If I were you, I'd go in something nobody expects me to and totally knock 'em dead." Nazz continued.

"What, you mean like _pink_?" Marie raised an eyebrow.

Giggling, Nazz shook her head. "No, not that far… but something bold. Like… _oh_, I bet you'd look killer in red!"

Marie warmed up to the idea quickly. "Actually, red sounds kinda awesome."

Soon, the two girls were digging through dresses and passing judgment on them like seasoned pros, laughing at the occasional monstrosity and tossing selections to each other. Shortly before retiring to the dressing rooms, Nazz glanced over at her impromptu companion. "Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat after this?"

Frowning slightly, Marie seemed leery of Nazz's offer. However, after a moment, she grinned and nodded. "Sure."

-/-/-

Words: 602

Author's Note: Whoops… got wrapped up in the land of girling-out and went over by 100 words…


	9. EdLee romance

React and Interact

Pair: Ed and Lee (romance)

-/-/-

Lee had always liked bossing people around, and there was no one better for it than Ed. After being at Eddy's beck and call for years, following orders was something Ed could do better than anyone- provided he remembered what you had asked him to do.

There had, of course, been some obstacles. The fact that he was downright terrified of Lee, for instance. However, through some enforced quality time- really, what else was detention good for?- he had simply stopped fearing her. And at first, this did not sit right with Lee at all.

She had tried on several occasions after that to reassert herself over him, because sure, she had the other two Eds scared senseless, but two out of three just wouldn't do. But after her efforts remained fruitless, she demanded to know what had changed.

"You're just like Eddy. Bossy, but fun," Ed grinned, then continued thoughtfully, "But you're a girl."

This had given her pause. No one had ever called her fun before. And no guy had ever smiled at her- at least, not genuinely. Finally, she grinned back, though hers had a slightly more menacing edge to it, out of habit. "You're darn right, I'm a girl." She told him.

"Yup." Ed agreed, nodding emphatically.

Unsure of what else to say, Lee resorted to the old standby- orders. "So, I think you an' me're gonna catch a movie, big guy."

"Sure!" The big lug smiled enthusiastically. "There's one playing now about a mutant shark that falls in love with a giant octopus and they go on a rampage together, only to discover…"

The boy continued rambling on about the movie excitedly and Lee just let him go. Who cared what movie it was? That wasn't exactly the point of the outing, after all.

And so it continued like that, Lee would order him on dates and he would go along with it cheerfully. She was never even sure if he knew they were going on dates until he showed up one evening with a fistful of flowers, which he presented to her. "These are for you. They are pretty, like your shirt."

So, he needed some work. But he was pliant, and Lee liked that in a man. And, apparently, Ed didn't mind one bit.

-/-/-

Words: 381

Author's Note: Urrg, that was hard. I'm never quite sure what to do with Lee when I have to put her in a romance…


	10. EddyJonny romance

React and Interact

Pair: Eddy and Jonny (romance)

-/-/-

No one had ever really understood Jonny. He was simultaneously friendly and a loner, he was all about nature, he seemed unintelligent yet had bouts of insight, and then there was the whole "Plank" thing. There was a lot about the guy to be confused over, which was why no one thought twice when he never had a date. He was just difficult to get close to, they said. He was their friend, after all; they wouldn't think ill of him. Not much, anyway.

However, it became abundantly clear to Eddy why Jonny never had a date one afternoon when the boy asked him to meet by the woods. Alone. The request had caused a raised eyebrow on Eddy's part, but he saw no reason not to comply. Double Dee was busy with his fancy, high school AP homework and Ed was busy watching Sarah, despite the fact she didn't really need to be watched any more- their mother insisted, and her word was law.

When Eddy arrived at the woods, he looked around and found Jonny literally alone. "Hey, Jonny. Where's Plank?" He asked, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"When I said alone, I really meant alone." Jonny said cheerfully, then continued in a somewhat quieter voice, "Besides, me'n Plank have kinda grown apart. We're just different people, I guess."

"Huh. That's too bad." Eddy replied, for lack of better conversation, "You guys were, like, inseparable in middle school."

"Yeah, well… we didn't agree on a few things." Jonny shrugged. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to ya, Eddy."

Eddy tossed the slightly taller boy a confused look but gestured for him to continue. "See, there's this person I like, and, well…"

"Ah ha! Say no more, my friend, you've come to the right place," Eddy grinned, leaping forward and sliding an arm around Jonny's shoulders, "'Cause I am the _King_ Casanova."

"Great!" Jonny grinned widely as well. "See, I've liked 'em for a while, but I don't really know if they like me back, ya'know? So I was just wondering… d'ya think I should go for it?"

"Of course! You're never gonna know what'll happen unless you go for it!" Eddy pulled Jonny closer and shook him slightly in enthusiasm. "They might even be so impressed by your _boldness_ that they _can't_ reject you."

"Really?" Jonny asked, a hopeful light gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah! And even if some people don't like it- like, Plank, I guess- I say, screw 'em. Romance is something you just gotta go for, Jonny-Boy." Eddy continued sagely.

Jonny seemed to mull over his advice. "…Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks a bunch, Eddy!"

"No sweat." Eddy released the other boy and leaned back again. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

It was about when Eddy felt Jonny's lips covering his own that he realized 'lady' was not the appropriate word.

-/-/-

Words: 480

Author's Note: Oh, God… XD I had no idea what to do with that whatsoever.

On another note, I apologize for the lack of updaaaates! School has eaten my life (half of my time, all of my energy) and "The Sims" has eaten my soul. But do not fear- I still have the need and desire to write, I just have less energy and attention with which to do it. I'll work on it, though.


	11. JimmySarah romance

React and Interact

Pair: Jimmy and Sarah (romance)

-/-/-

It was Peach Creek Middle School's first dance of the school year, and the very first school dance of many of the younger student's lives. While some sat along the edges of gym, either waiting for an invitation to dance or simply avoiding other students altogether, others were tearing up the dance floor- and not always in the most coordinated of fashions. Others still were tearing up the snack table with little regard for the nice clothing they and their fellow students were wearing.

Sarah and Jimmy, the last two children of the cul-de-sac to reach 7th grade, were among those wallflowers that night. Sarah, dolled up in a lacey, pink and white dress, appeared to be awaiting something impatiently and Jimmy, dressed in an equally frilly shirt and pair of pants, constantly cast nervous glances at his childhood friend. "Come on, Jimmy, where is he?" Sarah demanded finally, turning her infamous glare on the boy.

"Don't fret, Sarah, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Jimmy assured her nervously, patting her hand.

Sighing, the red-headed girl leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "He'd better."

The 'he' to which they were referring was Sarah's secret admirer. Shortly after the dance was announced, a boy had begun leaving notes and small gifts in her locker. Finally, just a few days before the dance, a note had been left asking that Sarah meet her admirer at said event. He would be there with a pink carnation, so said the note. However, thus far, there was a disappointing lack of boys with pink carnations. In fact, there was a disappointing lack of anybody Sarah saw that she'd like to dance with.

Finally, Jimmy broke the silence as he stood from his chair. "I'll get us some punch, Sarah. Maybe he'll come by the time I get back." He told her, and then walked off with a disturbingly suspicious giggle that Sarah forced herself to ignore.

Another two minutes of waiting found Sarah with her head lolling back, glaring holes into the ceiling. It was then that someone to her left cleared their throat. She looked up hopefully and saw- Jimmy. He didn't have any punch, but he was clutching a pink carnation in his right hand. "May I have this dance, Miss?" He asked, holding the carnation out to his long-time friend.

There was a momentary battle in Sarah's mind as she chose between being angry over the deception or flattered by the offer. Jimmy, knowing the girl so well, could see it all playing out behind her eyes and hoped for flattery to win out, his smile frozen on his face.

It was a near thing, but finally, Sarah smiled and accepted the carnation. "Aw, Jimmy… of course."

-/-/-

Words: 461

Author's Note: That was surprisingly difficult… anyway, I know this may have inconsistencies with "May I Have This Ed?" but I haven't actually seen that episode, so… just go with it?

Also, I haven't been able to find anything definitive on Sarah and/or Jimmy's age. I know sometimes they appear to be in school with the other kids and sometimes they are not… so I've just decided that they're roughly three years younger than the other kids (and four years younger than Ed and Lee).


	12. MayRolf romance

React and Interact

Pair: May and Rolf (romance)

-/-/-

"You are in luck, girlfriend-of-a-son-of-a-shepherd," Rolf declared, placing his hand on the small of May's back, "Rolf's family is in high spirits this evening. It is quite likely they shall approve of our relationship."

"Are you sure they're gonna like me, Rolf?" May asked uncertainly, straightening the skirt of her new dress, "'Cause you said they don't really like… nobody."

"Come now, blonde-haired-May-girl, what is there not to like?" The dark-haired boy asked, pulling his girlfriend closer. "There are many qualities you have which Rolf's family will value."

"Like what?" The blonde inquired, looking hopefully up at the self-proclaimed son-of-a-shepherd.

"Well, we take for instance your large teeth." Rolf replied, tapping the two front teeth that protruded past May's others.

"Huh? What about 'em?" May's tone became dangerously accusatory, but Rolf didn't seem to take notice as he continued speaking.

"In my home country, such teeth would be considered a symbol of power and strength, you know." He told her, smiling as she brightened up.

"Really?"

"But of course! And there is no one who can put away as much of Rolf's homemade dishes as you can. This is true, is it not?" The foreign boy continued.

"Well… your cooking is pretty good, my little meatloaf." May replied, nudging him in the side.

"Rolf must agree. Your strength will be much valued as well. You would make a very good worker in the old country."

"I would?"

Rolf chuckled. "Blonde-haired-May-girl, Rolf's family will have nothing but good feelings toward you, this is certain."

With this assurance, May followed Rolf up the walk to his house and through the door, where she was greeted with boisterous 'hellos' and offers of food.

Hours later, Rolf and the newly-accepted May exited the house, stuffed full of traditional food and family tales. "Rolf cannot believe you bested Nano in a competition of expectoration!" The boy exclaimed, still shocked.

"What, you mean the spittin' contest?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, precisely! This has never been done before! It was a historic moment in Rolf's household."

"Naw, it was nothin'. I never even win at my house." May blushed, falling in step with Rolf.

"But what did Rolf tell you? The family of a son-of-a-shepherd will not hear of you leaving now. You must return for dinner another day."

May smiled up at the boy as they walked back toward the trailer park. "I think I'd like that," She grinned, "…my Meatloaf."

-/-/-

Words: 407

Author's Note: Yes, May calls Rolf 'meatloaf.' At least she wasn't calling him 'pork sausage,' like I originally planned… I also had fun coming up with Rolf's nicknames for her.


	13. NazzRolf friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Nazz and Rolf (friendship)

-/-/-

"Go-go Nazz Girl!"

The called-upon blonde looked up to see Rolf approaching from across the cul-de-sac. "Hey, Rolf!" She called in return, waving with one gardening-glove-encased hand.

"Tell Rolf, have your eyes seen the Kevin boy?" The foreign boy asked as he approached his gardening friend.

"No, sorry dude. Haven't seen him all day." Nazz replied, turning back to the patch of dirt she'd been working and yanking a few more weeds.

"You are sure?" Rolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure I'd remember…" The blonde returned, standing up to walk to where a few potted flowers were waiting to be planted.

Rolf followed her. "It is just very odd for you and Kevin to not have crossed paths in the course of the day, yes?"

"What's weird about it?" Nazz asked, raising her own eyebrow, "I'm not, like, Kevin's keeper or whatever. He's just my friend."

Picking up on the low tone with which the blonde had spoken the last sentence, a knowing smile crossed Rolf's features. "But you would like it if he were to share more than pleasantries with you."

"Huh?" Nazz's head snapped up from her work, still looking rather confused.

"Nazz girl would like Casanova Kevin to be her… boyfriend, the term is, no?" Rolf clarified, wiggling his ample brows at the girl.

Gaping at the boy, Nazz glared, crossing her arms haphazardly and smudging dirt over the front of her t-shirt. "Dude, I don't…" She started.

"Do not hide things from Rolf. The son-of-a-shepherd knows all and sees all! And he knows and sees that _you_ have ridiculous, gooey eyes for the Kevin boy." Rolf stated triumphantly.

Nazz couldn't help but think that if Kevin _were_ here, he'd point out that Rolf probably meant "goo-goo eyes." Shaking the thought, Nazz frowned at Rolf. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. Me an' Kev're good friends, y'know? We hang out and it's, like… awesome." She concluded rather lamely.

Nodding wisely, Rolf replied. "Ah. You are frightened of losing what simple things you share together, no?"

"I'm not… _scared_, I…" Nazz attempted to defend herself, but Rolf cut her off.

"Well, fear not! For a little wolverine told Rolf that Kevin shares these crushed feelings for you." He winked.

"Crushed? Wait, you mean… like, a crush?" Nazz clarified, forgetting her flustered feelings for a moment.

"Yes! This is exactly what Rolf means!"

"…Seriously?"

Suddenly, Rolf's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Yes, but you did not hear it from this son-of-a-shepherd." As suddenly as it had dropped, the boy's voice returned to normal and he started speaking as though their conversation about Kevin had never taken place. "Yes, gardening is a very worthwhile endeavor."

Still confused, Nazz could only utter one syllable. "Huh?"

"Continue and perhaps your garden shall be almost as good as Rolf's." With that, the boy walked off down the street, leaving Nazz bewildered, but almost hopeful.

-/-/-

Words: 485


	14. EddyMay friendship

React and Interact

Eddy and May (friendship)

Warning: Swearing again… sorry, both Eddy and Lee just seem like swearers to me. Y'know… on into high school.

-/-/-

Eddy regretted denying a ride home from Edd the moment he took a detour through the park, as it was there that he happened upon May Kanker, huddled on the ground and sniffling, clutching her jacket around her body.

Sighing, Eddy approached the girl. It wasn't as though he really liked doing good deeds. Seriously. He just kept coming across opportunities to do them. Perhaps Edd really was rubbing off on him, as the smarter teen was always threatening he would. "May?" He said softly, "Hey, what's up?"

The weepy blonde swatted a hand out blindly behind herself, nearly catching Eddy in the stomach. "Lea'me alone!" She shouted, "Just go away!"

"Geez, chill out! It's just me!" Eddy shouted in return, placing a firm hand on May's shoulder and turning her slightly to face him.

May calmed almost immediately and returned to her previous lamentation. "Oh… Eddy. Hey…" She broke off as a fresh wave of tears reduced her to incoherent syllables.

Once again, the boy sighed, but sat down beside May anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow slightly.

"I-it's those bullies! They took my backpack and they dumped my books in the _dirt!_" May pointed in outrage to her school supplies, which were scattered over the park ground.

Wondering how that had escaped his notice, Eddy glanced over at May. "What? Why'd they do a shitty thing like that?"

"Th-they said that- that I'm so dumb that books are _useless_!" The girl cried, leaning over and clutching onto Eddy as she sobbed.

Eddy stiffened in her hold uncomfortably- this was Edd's territory. _Hell,_ Eddy thought to himself, _Ed__ would be better in a pinch than me_. However, he patted her back rather belatedly before extracting himself carefully from her hold. "Look, May…" He started, moving towards her books and supplies to collect them, "Those guys are jackasses. You shouldn't listen to 'em."

May sniffled and looked up at him as he stooped to pick some pencils out of the grass. "Ya' think so?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah… I mean, yer… y'know. Nice." Eddy replied awkwardly, carrying the items back to her. "You're a Hell of a lot better than those douches. A way better person."

"R-really?" The blonde's eyes took on a hopeful light and Eddy couldn't help continuing.

"Yeah, sure! I mean, since high school, anyway… And, hey, who needs smarts? Lookit Ed. He's dumb as a box'a rocks and he's happy."

Giggling, May accepted the books from the shorter boy. "That's big Ed for ya." She paused and smiled warmly at Eddy. "I kinda get what Lee sees in you, now. Yer a pretty nice guy, Eddy!"

"Uh… yeah, thanks…" Eddy said slowly, before regaining his usual attitude. "It's about time somebody saw it."

May just giggled again and continued staring at him with a fond look on her face. It made Eddy uncomfortable. "Hey, I think I hear Ed callin' you." He tried, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"Yeah? Thanks, Eddy!" May replied with excitement, dashing off in the direction of Ed's house.

Eddy shook his head and continued on his way. Sometimes he was just too good a person…

-/-/-

Words: 528

Author's Note: Darn. Went over. Also, I know this is kinda similar to "Hanky Panky Hullaballoo," but I tried to take it in a different direction and, frankly, I was at a loss.


	15. DDEddy friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Edd and Eddy (friendship)

-/-/-

Eddy released a frustrated growl and pounded on his friend's door a final time. If he didn't answer this knock, Eddy was going in there, neuroses be damned. After one full, impatient minute (give or take 55 seconds), Eddy jiggled the knob and found the door blessedly unlocked. "Hey, Edd, what the Hell is with you? Didn't you hear me knocking?" The shortest of the Eds grumbled as he entered his friend's over-labeled sanctum. "I've been bangin' on your door for, like, half an hour!"

He was met without verbal response, and instead with the sight of Edd slumped over his desk and chair in a way that would make a contortionist scratch their head, an open book pillowing his face as he slept soundly. More books were littering any vacant spot on the desk, as well as much of the floor surrounding the table and chair. It was easily the most organized chaos Eddy had ever seen, and considering he'd known Edd for close to 12 years, that was definitely saying something.

Perfectly alphabetized, randomly-placed stacks of books aside, something obviously had to be done. It was _summer_ for crying out loud! Just because Ed hadn't managed to evade summer school as Eddy had didn't mean Edd was allowed to suffocate himself under a pile of AP reading material. Stepping around a pile of what looked like several volumes of Edgar Allen Poe's work, Eddy poked Edd hard on the shoulder. "Edd." He watched for signs of movement.

Nothing happened.

Eddy tried again, shaking his friend's shoulder this time. "Double Dee… Sockhead!" He shouted, shaking harder.

There! Proof that Edd was, indeed, alive. He mumbled and shifted slightly in his sleep, which jarred him from his precariously balanced position and sent him to the floor with a thud. "Eddy!" Edd shouted, sitting up quickly and promptly banging his head on the underside of the desk. He hissed out his pain, rubbing the sore spot through his ever-present cap, then stood more carefully. "What are you _doing_?"

"Reminding you of the important things in life, buddy." Eddy grinned, smacking his friend on the back. "Y'know, like the fact that it's SUMMER! You shouldn't be doing _homework_! Honestly, sometimes I don't know what's wrong with you…"

Edd frowned, though the effect was mitigated slightly by the crease on his cheek made by the book he'd been cushioned on. "There is nothing _wrong_ with me, Eddy. I'll have senior AP English when school starts again. The class is difficult; I need to get all the summer assignments done and, somehow, I always end up putting summer homework off until the last minute." He snipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, but you always get it done, don'cha?" Eddy waved his hand dismissively.

"Well…"

"Exactly! Now, I'm serious here. I haven't seen you in a week, Ed thinks you moved away, and Cul-de-Sac saps are forgetting what it's like to have the full force of all three Eds comin' at them! We've got work to do!"

"I suppose… I could use a break." Edd admitted, casting a wary look at his piles of literature. "Did you have an exact plot in mind?"

Eddy shrugged. "Nah, not really. Not _yet_, anyway."

Edd paused. "Eddy… is it possible you came to get me because you were actually… _concerned_?" He ventured, smirking slightly.

Looking away, Eddy shoved his friend gently and headed for the door. "Geez, Sockhead, you really have been holed up in here too long."

-/-/-

Words: 583

Author's Note: Hm… I'm feeling rather verbose tonight. Went 83 words over. I kinda like it, though. I've been avoiding writing this one because I wanted to get it just right. Don't know if I did, but it's done anyway.


	16. MarieSarah romance

React and Interact

Pair: Marie and Sarah (romance)

-/-/-

The only person who knew was Jimmy. He was the only person Sarah would _ever_ think to confide in. Not to mention the _only_ person she had to confide in. As freshman, they were the underdogs of the school. No upperclassmen would go near them and all other underclassmen were wrapped up in their own problems. She and Jimmy had come to think of it as "them against the world," and they rather liked it that way. It made them feel dangerous. In fact, that was how Sarah had come across _her_.

Sarah remembered Marie from when she and her sisters were still terrorizing the cul-de-sac kids. However, the rivalry had cooled off when most of them had left middle school for Peach Creek High and Sarah hadn't seen much of the girl since then. Now, hanging out at the edges of the lunch room and on the periphery of most school events, Sarah saw more and more of the social renegade. The senior's hair was a bit longer and choppier, her makeup was darker, her ears had more piercings, her clothes were more tattered, and, to Sarah, she looked absolutely _tantalizing_.

There had always been something about the Kanker sisters that Sarah secretly admired. Sure, they had terrified her when she was nine (they still did a little, actually) but they knew what they wanted and they went for it. No one messed with them. And Sarah liked that, even if it meant the object of her desire was that much further out of her reach.

However, facts had never stopped Sarah before and Jimmy, though a little worried about the whole crush, was obligated to encourage her as her best friend. So the red-headed girl found the guts to approach her target during lunch one day. Meaning she simply walked up to the table Marie was occupying, smacked her lunch tray down in a fit of nerves, and sat in one of the vacant chairs. She then slowly began to eat, willing herself not to choke- she hated how nervous Marie made her, but it was an oddly addictive feeling. "Uh… Can I help you?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning.

"Nope. Just eating lunch." Came Sarah's short reply- "play it cool," had been Jimmy's advice.

"Uh huh. Nowhere better to sit?" Marie continued, still with a mildly offended look on her face.

"Not really."

"…Ooookay, then."

There was awkward silence after that. Then Marie's lunch period ended and she left the table without a word. Not exactly the encounter Sarah had hoped for, but it would do.

After that, she began walking up to Marie whenever possible. Sometimes she would try to talk, sometimes she would just stand there in silence. After a little while, Marie began to make begrudging conversation with her. Soon after that, the conversation became less forced and they actually attempted to share interests. Once, Marie had even offered Sarah a cigarette, but it had nearly made the younger girl throw up. However, the blue-haired teen had been there next to her, smacking her on the back and telling her the first was always the worst.

Before either knew it, a couple of months had passed. While talking, Sarah had unwittingly followed Marie home. She blushed and said her goodbyes to her friend, and was stunned into utter paralysis when Marie leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before heading inside. "See ya tomorrow, Squirt!"

-/-/-

Words: 574

Author's Note: Don't shoot me! This was difficult… I know it was pretty light stuff, but I've never written femslash before. I don't look forward to other female/female pairings involving the Kankers… it'll be hard.


	17. MarieSarah friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Marie and Sarah (friendship) ((No, really, I'm still using the random number generator. This was pure coincidence.))

-/-/-

It wasn't often one of the Kanker sisters would venture out on her own. If they weren't in a group, then they were in a pair. They somehow seemed less frightening when it was just one of them. As Ed once put it, "they share their awesome power amongst themselves, for together they amount to more than a hill of bean monsters!" In plain English, it essentially meant they were more powerful together. More terrifying, nastier, and bolder.

Alone, this was not so much the case. They could still prove to be terrifying, nasty, and bold, but it was less likely to hold water with someone who wasn't used to being pushed around. Someone like Sarah, for instance.

This is why, so it was later theorized, when Marie happened upon Sarah playing in the lane and tried to bully her, the younger girl bullied right back. "Hey, twerp, you got any money?" Marie inquired, nudging the kneeling red-head with the toe of her shoe.

"What's it to you?" Sarah inquired, pushing away the other girl's food and standing up.

That response, in itself, was rather unprecedented, but Marie was not deterred. "I'm hungry and I'm thinkin' of getting some lunch, that's what it's to me." The blue-haired girl growled, frowning full-force at Sarah.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not giving my money to a _bully_ like you!" Sarah replied, pulling out her best scowl to match Marie's.

"That so?" Marie's voice grew low.

"Yeah. That _is_ so." Sarah answered, her own voice daring the other girl to do something about it.

"Well I wasn't exactly _askin'_!"

Sarah hesitated for a moment. Could she really take on a Kanker sister- even a lone one? Pride won out over self-preservation and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why don't you come and get it?"

The ensuing scuffle would have been one for the cul-de-sac history books, had anyone actually been watching. As it was, the two girls were later surprised their noise didn't attract any onlookers. There was quite a lot of screaming; of pain, of profanities, and of world-class grade school trash talk. Finally, Sarah seemed to have the upper hand and managed to get Marie on her back.

They both took a moment to catch their breath as Marie looked up in surprise at Sarah's snarling face before the blue-haired girl started laughing. Caught off-guard, Sarah found herself being kicked off the older girl and half-way back across the lane. Marie was still sitting on the ground and laughing when Sarah managed to sit up, herself. "Hey, you're pretty good, squirt." She giggled, pushing her hair off one side of her face.

Sarah eyed the girl warily. "Thanks. You too."

"Yeah. Where'd you learn that spinning thing you did?" Marie leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Oh, that's something out of one of Ed's dumb comics. He does it all the time when he's pretending to fight _zombies_ or whatever." The red-head rolled her eyes.

"No kidding."

The conversation continued like that for some time, forming the foundation of a confusing and slightly violent friendship that would last for years to come.

-/-/-

Words: 524

Author's Note: Man, I seem to be unable to stay under my limit lately… But on another note, 17 down, 112 to go…


	18. KevinLee romance

React and Interact

Kevin and Lee (romance)

-/-/-

Kevin sauntered back into the boy's locker room, already in the process of stripping off his jersey and undershirt. The high school senior was confident there would be no one else around; he trained harder and stayed longer than any other guy on the team and that was what had landed him a scholarship to the school of his choice.

He paused by his locker to drop his jersey, undershirt, socks, and shoes and grab his towel before heading for the showers. He listened with satisfaction to the way the water echoed off the tile wall of the empty bathroom as he turned the faucet, then stuck his hand under the spray to test the temperature.

The red-headed teen began simultaneously working at the waistband of his workout shorts before he discovered he wasn't as alone as he previously thought. "I love a man who stays in shape." A husky yet feminine voice came from just behind him.

"HEY!" Kevin shouted in surprise, whirling around and yanking his shorts back up. He relaxed slightly, however, when he saw the source of the voice.

"_Someone's_ jumpy today." Lee smirked, leaning on one of the sinks lined against the wall.

"Yeah, well," Kevin muttered, leaning against the shower stall door in turn, "_You're_ not supposed to be in here. This is the _boy's_ locker room."

Lee snorted and giggled. "You're so cute. When am I ever where I'm supposed to be?" She asked him with a quirk of her head.

Kevin smirked as well. "Point. So, what _are_ you doing in here, anyway?"

Shrugging, Lee answered with her usual predatory grin. "Got lonely, all on my own outside the school. I came to visit you." She spoke over the spray of the shower.

"I told you I was coming to see you when I got done with practice. You couldn't wait, like, another 15 minutes for me to get there?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," The girl shook her head of unruly ginger curls, quickly closing the distance between herself and Kevin, "I've never been that patient."

She locked her arms around her boyfriend's waist and covered his sweat-damp back with her hands. "Better get used to it." She told him, looking him in the eye.

Kevin snorted in amusement this time, tugging her closer. "Thing is, every time I get used to you doing something, you change it up on me."

"Well, I got a responsibility, don't I? Have to keep you on your toes." Lee told him, closing in for a kiss.

Kevin didn't have to tell her that she was doing her job as the rest of the world faded out around them. She knew.

-/-/-

Words: 446

Author's Note: I use a random number generator to pick these, but I swear it has favorites. Anyway, hooray! I officially have written every character at least once into these stories!


	19. KevinRolf friendship

React and Interact

Kevin and Rolf (friendship)

-/-/-

Kevin looked up from the television at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Dad! Someone's at the door!" The 9-year-old called to his father, who was elsewhere in the house.

"Can you get it, Kev?" Came the reply.

Sighing, Kevin slid off the couch and walked over to the door. He snatched up the stepstool that was leaned against the wall and used it to look through the peephole. On the other side, he saw another boy, perhaps his age, looking straight ahead and holding a bowl full of something Kevin couldn't see. Quirking an eyebrow, Kevin pushed the stool aside and opened the door.

"Greetings!" The new boy exclaimed, grinning awkwardly.

Getting a better look straight-on, Kevin could see that the boy's skin was a bit darker than his, and his hair was much darker and shorter. He was taller than Kevin and clad rather oddly. "Um… hi." Kevin replied, unsure how else to respond.

"I am Rolf Skovgaard and I have- moved into the house across the… street." The boy, Rolf, introduced himself haltingly with a thick accent. He turned back and pointed out the house across the way.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering who moved in there." Kevin nodded, then stuck out his hand. "My name's Kevin Burke."

Rolf looked down at Kevin's hand for a moment, seeming confused, before he smiled again and thrust his bowl out for Kevin to take. "Oh… uh, thanks." The red-headed boy replied, accepting the ceramic container.

"It is a traditional dish of greetings in Rolf's homeland," Rolf explained, still smiling, "Sugared octopus!"

Kevin blinked, looking from the new boy, to the bowl, and back again. His father saved him from having to reply, however. "Ah, hello!" The man said as he came up behind his son. "You must be from the family who moved in a few days ago."

"Yes, sir," Rolf nodded, "I am Rolf Skovgaard. Mama and Papa wished me to come and meet some other people who live here, also."

"I see. Well, I'm Neal Burke," Neal extended his hand.

Seeming to realize something was expected of him this time, Rolf looked down at the man's hand then slowly extended his own. Neal took it and shook quickly before releasing it, never noticing the oddly relieved look on the boy's face. "You've met my son, Kevin. My wife, Sandra, is at work."

A few more pleasantries were exchanged before Kevin handed his father the bowl of "sugared octopus," which Neal accepted with about as much grace as his son. "Well, ah- Kevin, why don't you invite Rolf in? I'll just go put this in the fridge."

"Sure… you wanna come in?" Kevin asked the boy at his door, who nodded eagerly.

Kevin gave him the grand tour of the house before coming back to the living room. "I was just watching TV before you rang. Wanna watch?" The boy asked his new acquaintance.

Rolf cocked his head, seeming confused once more, before understanding lit in his eyes. "Oh, yes! The moving pictures of entertainment, yes?"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, that's it." He grabbed the remote and flicked the television back on.

The two boys sat and watched through a whole cartoon, while Rolf periodically turned to Kevin in confusion, asking naïve questions and causing the red-headed boy increasing amounts of laughter. When the show was over, Kevin nudged Rolf and grinned. "Hey, y'know, you're pretty cool."

Quirking an eyebrow, Rolf shook his head. "Cool, no. Your weather is much milder than that of my home country. Rolf is quite comfortable."

The boy sitting opposite him stared in confusion for a moment before cracking a grin and shaking his head. "Dude, you have a lot to learn."

"Dude?"

-/-/-

Words: 619

Author's Note: Way longer than it should have been… I feel like this one was sort of awkward, but I find Kevin a bit difficult to write. He's kind of all over the map.


	20. EddySarah romance

React and Interact

Pair: Eddy and Sarah (romance)

Dedicated to Unlucky-Amulet; hope this pleases! Also, Happy Birthday!

-/-/-

"Sarah! You comin' or what?" Eddy jiggled the knob of the bathroom door and then pounded on it for good measure.

"Geez, hold your horses!" Sarah's voice filtered clearly through wood, carrying her usual tone of irritation, "I'm almost done!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't drive all the way down here just to wait for you to put on your makeup." The 21-year-old groused, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom his girlfriend was currently holed up in.

He looked up when the door suddenly squeaked open and Sarah leaned up against the doorjamb, smirking at him. "What did you come here for, then?" The 18-year-old teased.

Eddy couldn't help the small grin that formed as he looked the young woman before him up and down, but he promptly wiped it off. "Don't you listen? I came here to pick you up for Double Dee's birthday party… since you _still_ don't have your license."

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Sarah stood up fully, pointing accusingly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy surged forward and tossed his arm over her shoulders before Sarah could get further up in arms and began leading her towards the stairs, "C'mon, let's get goin'."

Sarah huffed a little, but didn't remove herself from Eddy's embrace until they'd reached the door. She snatched up her purse and shouted to her mother. "Mom, we're going now!" Without waiting for an answer, she and Eddy left the house, locking the door behind themselves.

They headed to Eddy's beat-up car ("it's a classic!") parked by the curb and began the drive back towards the city. The radio filled the easy silence between the two, until Eddy spoke up after they'd been driving for 10 minutes or so. "Y'know, since Sockhead has the apartment right next to mine, I'm basically going in a circle when I pick you up." He noted, not even glancing over.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah quirked an eyebrow at the young man beside her as she leaned an elbow on the car door. "Are you going to quit bitching about that any time soon?" She asked, no real heat in the words.

"_Bitching_?" There was a slight tone of offense in Eddy's voice, but he settled for shooting her a glare, "I _ain't_ bitching. I'm just _sayin'_ that it'd be a Hell of lot easier if you just lived with me 'er something."

This caused Sarah to pause, swivel in her seat, and stare owlishly at the driver of the car. "…Seriously? Are you asking?" She questioned carefully.

In the late daylight of June she could see dull color staining Eddy's face as he acquired that bizarre crumpled expression he got whenever he was embarrassed. "Well, I dunno… I mean, since you finally graduated high school and all…"

"You are! You're asking me to live with you." Sarah grinned.

"I'm just thinking it would be _easier_…"

"You just want me close by, huh?" The red-headed girl continued to tease, reaching over and tickling him under the chin like she knew he hated.

"Jesus!" Eddy shoved her hand away, scowling, "I take it back, forget I asked."

"Nope, too late. I'm living with you." Sarah said with a resolute smirk.

Irritated silence filled the car, but the girl could have sworn she heard a muttered "_good,_" just over the noise of the radio. When she looked over, Eddy was smirking triumphantly.

-/-/-

Words: 563

Author's Note: That was fun… despite the fact I was 63 words over.

Anyway, since I've taken one request now, I figure it's only fair to take other people's. So, the first person to review a new chapter gets to make a request! As long as it doesn't involve incest or a pairing that's already been done, I'll make it happen.


	21. EdRolf friendship

React and Interact

Ed and Rolf (friendship)

-/-/-

If Rolf was completely truthful, he didn't necessarily _dislike_ the Eds. After all, he hated to think completely ill of someone, or a group of someones, and he knew that each of the boys had their redeeming qualities. Edd, for instance, was a hard worker, intelligent, and a generally nice person, though awfully finicky and a bit 'off.' Eddy… well, Rolf had to give him points for persistence. Irritating, infuriating persistence…

Then, of course, there was Ed, who was, doubtlessly, the Ed Rolf got along with the best. The boy may have been duller than a turnip, but he was a rather enjoyable companion once you got used to him. Having grown up farming, Rolf didn't even mind his odor very much. Not to mention that, with his brute strength and ability to follow orders to a fault, he was a great asset around the farm.

However, the two boys were quite done with farm work for the day as they sat in front of a crackling fire in the center of Rolf's yard, holding their hands near to stave off the mid-October chill. The sun was sinking towards the horizon, seeming as tired as Rolf was from a full day of work. He couldn't speak for Ed, but the boy seemed content, in any case. Yet, despite potential exhaustion, neither boy was too tired to tell a bit of a tall tale. "…And that, Turkey-Eyes, is how Rolf defeated the rogue, crop-devouring squirrel of the homeland." Rolf paused and nodded appreciatively at Ed's wide-eyed look of wonder, "Impressive, no?"

"Yeah, way cool, Rolf!" Ed grinned in delight, "It reminds me of the time I fought the Great Lunar Gouda…"

"Oh, does it, now, Ed-boy? You think you can top Rolf's tale of cunning and brute strength?" Rolf teased, raising an eyebrow at the tallest Ed.

Ed stared blankly at him for a moment before smiling again. "Well, I don't know about that, mister, but it's sure got a lot of cheese!"

Rolf could only smile and urge Ed on. His tales were, of course, pure hogwash (as opposed to Rolf's, in which he only stretched the truth a "tiny" bit), but they were certainly enjoyable to listen to. Convoluted and a bit difficult to follow, sometimes, but enjoyable nonetheless. So long as you didn't get sucked into believing the Ed's stories of whimsy, you were fine- "Hey, Rolf, did you know the moon was made completely out of cheese?" –wait, _what_?

"What is this nonsense you speak of, Ed-boy?" Rolf snapped back to attention, frowning slightly.

"Yup. All cheese." Ed nodded with happy certainty.

"You are pulling Rolf's leg! _All_ cheese?" The foreign boy asked eagerly. "What _sort_ of cheese?"

Ed simply smiled his usual vacant smile and continued his tale.

-/-/-

Words: 462

Author's Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I sorta like it, but kinda don't… I dunno, you guys should tell me what you think!

I am sorry for the long wait, but real life has suddenly devoured me- I should have my time back next week. At that point, I will start working on the requests you guys made! Feel free to make more, if you think of any (previous rules apply, of course)!


	22. EddyNazz Romance

React and Interact

Pairing: Eddy and Nazz (romance)

This one was requested by writer-person2. Hope you like it!

-/-/-

If there was one thing Eddy knew, it was money and chicks. Wait- two things. If there were two things Eddy knew, it was money and chicks. And one very important fact- the two are inextricably linked. You want a girl, you need cash, simple as that. This is why, after Eddy had gotten a job and painstakingly saved up a few paychecks, he did something impossibly painful- he spent it.

The first thing he bought, for a ridiculously steep price, was a bouquet of roses. The smallest one he could find, but still. They were roses. Chicks dig fancy flowers. On that note, while he was at the flower shop, he decided to purchase a corsage. You could never be too well-prepared, so said Double Dee. Not that Eddy would ever tell the sockhead he'd been listening. He knew exactly what color to get; not because he was a stalker, of course, but because he'd overheard her talking about her dress…

Next stop was the tux shop. A dreary task for some teenage boys, but Eddy had always taken great pride in his appearance. Of course, he didn't _buy_ a tux- he was expecting a massive growth spurt any time now and after that, he'd just have to get another. Still, he'd gotten a very nice one, with a snazzy bowtie and capped with a top hat. He'd worn one before and she had made a point to tell him it looked _neat_.

In the interest of out-doing Kevin, Eddy even looked up a limo service, but after a fair amount of shouting he dismissed it as too expensive. Nobody _cool_ came in limousines anymore, anyway, right? In fact, he would bet that _loser_ Kevin still thought limos were cool. No, Eddy decided he was definitely better off without. It's not like she was into something so extravagant, anyway…

The last thing he did was make a reservation at Peach Creek's finest restaurant (which really wasn't terribly fine, but it was better than going into the city). Then, with fingers crossed as he prayed to God this _worked_, Eddy approached his query. "H-hey, Nazz?" He cursed himself for being so nervous after all these years as she smiled prettily over at him.

"Hey, Eddy!" The blonde greeted him enthusiastically, reaching over and pulling him closer to the picnic table she was sitting at.

"I- uh," Eddy cleared his throat and produced the small bouquet of roses he'd been carefully concealing behind his back, "I got these for you… And I was… kinda hopin' you might… uh, gotopromwithme?"

Despite his slurred final words, Nazz's smile doubled as she accepted the flowers. "Aw, Eddy…"

Confidence increased slightly now that she hadn't laughed him off, Eddy smiled. "Yeah, I uh… I got my tux already and a corsage for you and I made reservations for dinner, and…"

If Nazz had ever blushed, Eddy hadn't seen it before now. "Dude… you didn't have to do all that. I would've said yes anyway!" She giggled.

Then, as she ducked her head to smell the roses, she missed the way Eddy smacked his forehead with a muttered, "_now she tells me…_"

-/-/-

Words: 526

Author's Note: Man, Eddy is getting pretty fun to write… anywho, I hope that pleased someone, at least! Also, I'm so sorry for the delay! I have been exhausted for the past week and any all spare time is spent asleep or doing homework… But mostly asleep.

As ever, if you are the first to review a chapter, you are free to make a request! Thank you for all your kind reviews and neat ideas so far!


	23. KevinMarie romance

React and Interact

Pairing: Kevin and Marie (romance)

This was requested by BNVshark. I wasn't sure if you wanted romance or friendship, so I just picked one. Hope you enjoy!

-/-/-

The best thing about this was that it was absolutely no-strings-attached. Marie would occasionally show up at his place (never he at hers, being as she shared a shitty apartment with her sisters), they would have a few beers, talk about mechanics, and have a generally great time in his bedroom. She'd gather up her things when they were done, wink at him, steal one more beer from his fridge, and depart. No strings attached.

At least, that's how it had been.

Then one night, it was pouring hard when they'd finished their routine and she insisted she didn't want to walk back home in the rain. He told her to take a taxi. She told him she didn't have enough money. After searching through his pockets, it turned out he didn't either. Marie suggested that he just drive her back, but it was late, it was dark, it was cold. So, like the gentleman he occasionally proved himself to be, Kevin just offered his bed up to her for the night. With a shrug, she shed her jeans once more and slipped between the sheets with him.

He woke up in the morning plastered against her back, arms around her waist, smelling a mix of his sheets and her vaguely fruity shampoo, and decided this wasn't so bad. She seemed a little embarrassed to be waking up in his arms- obviously not something she was used to in any circumstance- but didn't complain. It soon became a regular thing for her to just stay the night after their activities. It became quite a pleasant thing to wake up to.

Somehow, sometime after that, they graduated to spending the day together, before or afterward. It started with a car show Kevin read about in the paper while Marie was drinking a cup of coffee before she was supposed to head out. Then a movie Marie wanted to go see. Then, their occasional visits became multiple-times-a-week-visits. Sometimes when Marie came over, they never even ended up in Kevin's bedroom. Sometimes, they just… talked. It was hardly even awkward.

Finally, one night when Kevin definitely wasn't expecting her, Marie showed up at the door of his apartment, angry and upset, though she was trying her damnedest not to show the last one, saying she couldn't stand her sisters anymore. That she needed to get away (they all needed to, in Kevin's opinion, but he wisely swallowed the comment). So, he invited her to stay for a bit.

And she never left.

-/-/-

Words: 419

Author's Note: Does the ending sound ominous to anyone else? It was supposed to be sweet, since I've been overdosing on pure fluff from another fandom, but… well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, particularly BNVshark, who was the requester!

As always, feel free to make a request for a pairing if you are the first reviewer! Standard rules apply- I don't do incest, no pairings that have already been done, I'll do friendship or romance so please specify, yadda yadda yadda. Thanks!


	24. DDEd friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Ed and Edd (friendship)

So, this was a request from Cielo VII (unless I've made some sort of horrendous mistake, in which case I should be corrected…). Hope you enjoy!

-/-/-

"Good gracious, Ed! Your living conditions are atrocious, how on Earth can you stand this?" Edd shrieked as he recovered from slipping in a small puddle of something he'd rather not identify.

Ed blinked and looked blankly around the basement, taking in the piles of odd items, the spills, the organic growth, then looked back at Edd. "What do you mean, Double Dee?" He asked amiably.

Edd brought a palm to his forehead in a mild show of frustration, shaking his head and trying desperately to ignore whatever he felt splattered on his ankle. "Of course, I don't know why I even bother being surprised anymore, but really, Ed… This surely can't be… no, I _know_ this is not a healthy way to live. Why do you leave this space in such disarray?" The shorter boy asked, half-imploring, waving his hands demonstratively at their surroundings.

His taller friend seemed to actually be chewing over an answer for a moment before he replied- "Memories make me happy, Double Dee!"

"Pardon?" Edd raised an eyebrow.

"Like over there!" Ed grasped his be-hatted friend's shoulders and turned him to face an interesting purple stain on the wall, "That's from when you and me and Eddy decided to make smoothies!"

"Oh, yes… that bizarre, purple slurry Eddy insisted was safe to consume…" Edd remembered. He also remembered taking one sip of it and spewing it all over Ed's wall.

"Yep. Ooh, and over here is a present from Sarah!" Ed nudged Edd in the direction of his desk.

Edd looked upon the so-called gift and determined that it was, in fact, the lint trap from a dryer. "Ed… you do realize…" He began carefully.

"Is it not the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Ed asked fondly, poking at the blue-grey lint on the screen.

"Er… yes, Ed, of course." The young engineer agreed hesitantly.

"Oh, oh, and over _here_," Ed began delightedly, dragging his friend over to the foot of his bed and proudly lifted up something solidified, white, and fuzzy that made Edd recoil in sheer terror, "Is part of the hot dog I was eating on the very day I met you! I saved it."

This confession, despite being utterly disgusting, gave Edd a bit of a pause. The sentiment was really rather sweet, when you got past the ick-factor. "I- I suppose I can see where you're coming from, Ed… This room, though filthy, is filled with your fondest memories, isn't it?" He asked, still eyed the half-hot dog mistrustfully.

"You bet, Double Dee!" Ed beamed, stowing his treasure safely under his bed once more.

Searching for more understanding, Edd looked around and picked up the cleanest thing he could find- a magazine he barely glanced at- and presented it to Ed. "What about this?" He asked with a small smile.

Ed glanced at the magazine and chuckled. "Naw, Double Dee, that's one of Eddy's!"

This of course, resulted in a whole new round of disgusted shivers on Edd's part.

-/-/-

Words: 500

Author's Note: Woo! Exactly 500 words! With an ending at Eddy's expense! Hope you all liked it!

Same offer as always applies!


	25. DDMarie romance

React and Interact

Pair: Edd and Marie (romance)

Requested by HowQuestionable, girl after my own heart, requesting one of my favorite pairings! I hope I can do it justice in just 500 words…

-/-/-

10 years ago, this was not something Edd would have ever, _ever_ considered. Ever. The idea would have been utterly absurd, even to a creative and open-minded boy such as himself. Yet, here he was, at the ripe, old age of 22, a junior in college, perusing engagement rings at a jewelry store. He didn't have much money, but he supposed he had enough to pay for a modest ring. That was really the only kind Marie would wear, anyway.

That was one thing he'd always loved about her- well, once he decided he loved her, it was something he loved _about_ her- she really was rather _modest_ in her style. She may have gotten gussied up now and then, but it was usually just earrings and a splash of makeup at most. And he just loved seeing Marie's natural beauty shine through.

Shaking himself from his distraction, Edd continued looking over the rings beneath the protective glass. It had to be _perfect_, just as he strived to make everything else in his life. And _there_. There it was. A thin, silver scrollwork band with an oval-cut sapphire set into it. Simple, but beautiful, just like his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancé.

Much later- nearly two months later- Edd still hadn't plucked up the courage to present the ring to Marie. He was sure she would like it- she did so love blue, and silver suited her much better than gold- but her possible answer had had Edd hesitating on edge for weeks, constantly fingering the small, silken box that was forever in his pocket. Anytime he managed to convince himself that _of course_ she'd say yes, she threw him for a loop and made him doubt his judgment all over again.

Then came the day when he was contemplating how he might go about asking the question, as he routinely changed the method he wanted to go with, absently grasping the box in the palm of his hand, when he heard Marie sigh and lean on the couch behind him. He jumped and looked around at her, finding an almost bored expression on her face. "So, are you ever going to do it?" She deadpanned.

"D-do what?" Edd stuttered. A rare occurrence these days, actually.

Marie smirked. "Propose to me." She stated, drawing a startled noise out of boyfriend of five years, "Seriously, you bought that thing, like, what? A couple months ago?"

Silence. "How did you know?" He asked incredulously.

"You're not really that subtle." She smirked.

"I…" He fumbled with his words for a moment. "I worry about what you're going to say… What _will_ you say? If… _when_ I ask?"

Marie raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, yer just gonna have to ask me and find out."

Frustrated, Edd drew the box out of his pocket, slid off the couch, and knelt in front of Marie, presenting his gift to her and temporarily forgetting his insane nerves. "Marie… will you marry me?"

-/-/-

Words: 494

Author's Note: And if you have any doubt about what she says, you obviously haven't been reading the extreme fluff that is this entire series. Also, I'm so, so sorry this has been left to gather dust! I'm still working on it, I'm just easily distracted and lazy. Thanks to UnluckyAmulet for kicking my butt about this~

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it!

As ever, requests, requests… but only one, actually. Thanks for the interest, guys!


	26. DDMay romance

React and Interact

Pair: Edd and May (romance)

-/-/-

What started out as a bizarre Valentine's Day one-off quickly evolved into a lot of giggling and note-passing. Most of the giggling was on Edd's part. His friends- well, Eddy, anyway- were beginning to fear for his sanity. But the snarky and off-the wall comments did little to phase Edd, and he paid them no mind.

Even when May's sisters were unable to figure out what she was up to- Edd had happily taught her how to be much more discreet- and simply began throwing barbs at her, she didn't let them bother her. Especially considering she had Edd to help soothe the more painful teases away.

After six tiring months of meeting secretly while pretending they were elsewhere- and after May had helped Edd get over his "dishonesty crisis"- they and their peers were set to begin high school. Their glorious freshman year. Except, May was not convinced it would be quite so glorious.

"I want to start the year with a boyfriend!" May whined, pulling the puppy-dog eyes she knew would always melt her hatted companion, "Not some boy I have to sneak off to see!"

Edd sighed and looked away from the pleading blonde in front of him. He was notoriously poor at saying 'no' to anyone, particularly her. Particularly when she made a good point. "May… I… I thought we'd come to a decision on this." He replied, attempting to sound firm as he stared a hole in a nearby tree.

May groaned and crossed her arms, her irritated noise echoing around the clearing in the woods by the creek where they often met. "Well, I changed my mind! C'mon, Lambchop… doncha wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked, her voice softening slightly as she spoke.

"O-of course!" Edd's head snapped back towards her finally, a frown on his face, "However, it's really not the best decision to reveal a relationship between the two of us just now… is it? It wouldn't be terribly… smart."

"Sooo? Romeo an' Juliet weren't very smart, but they were in looove!" May poked him in the side with a giggle.

The reference made Edd smile; he'd told May all about the Shakespearian play, even read it to her, and she'd been in tears by the end. It was now the subject of many of her points. "My parents insist a relationship would get in the way of my studies…" He attempted.

"Nah, you're too smart for that!" May smiled coyly.

Edd blushed. "We could very well become the targets of the cul-de-sac's collective ridicule." He warned.

May flapped her hand dismissively. "Aw, nobody around there likes me, anyhow."

"And my friends certainly wouldn't like it…" Edd continued.

"Neither would Lee'r Marie." May shrugged.

"Yes, that's another thing. Marie could very well murder us, you realize." Edd shivered, looking directly at May again.

May grinned devilishly, a look Edd was well used to, and giggled. "Let'er _try!_"

Edd swallowed nervously, but leaned over and pecked May on the cheek. "Very well, then. If… if you're so set on it, then I am with you 100%." He said.

"You got that right! You're with me!" May giggled, pulling him into an affectionately crushing hug, which he couldn't help but smile through.

-/-/-

Words: 538

Author's Note: I'm not too sure about this one… this pairing was a bit difficult for me.

Anywho, I've got a stack of bunches and bunches (6) requests to work on, but if you guys have any ideas, hit me up! (Well, the usual rules apply, but you get my drift) They've been getting pretty good.


	27. DDNazz friendship

React and Interact

Pair: Edd/Nazz (friendship)

Requested by PnFfan101; hope you like it! (now that I've finally gotten around to it!)

-/-/-

"Dude, Ed and Eddy can be _so_ uncool, sometimes!"

Edd's head snapped up from the butterfly he'd been inspecting (which had flown away at the disturbance) when his eardrums were assaulted by a pair of distinctly powerful lungs. He blushed when he found himself looking right up at Nazz. "I-I'm sorry, Nazz, but whatever do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that they do some of the weirdest, _jerkiest_ stuff sometimes! And- and you do, too!" She waved her hands in exasperation, "Do you even know what the heck they're doing _now_?"

"I…" Edd frowned and looked away, still kneeling in the grass, "I've taken my leave of their shenanigans for the day. It does become tiring participating in such weird and… jerky activities now and then."

The blonde towering over him seemed to be attempting to hold onto her irritation, but ultimately decided to let it go. She let out a gust of a sigh and flopped down in the grass beside the hatted Ed. "I'm sorry, Double Dee. I know half the time you get dragged into all that stuff… And beaten up for it."

"Yes, well… Thank you, Nazz, but most of the time I do allow myself to go along with it. I'm as much to blame for our antics as they are." Edd replied quietly, unable to look the girl in the eye as he did so.

There was a moment of silence. "Why do you guys even do all that stuff, anyway? You'd be way more awesome if you'd just… I dunno, be yourselves." Nazz finally asked, looking over at Edd.

He chuckled slightly and sat back on his hands. "It's a vicious cycle, I suppose, generally supported by Eddy and Kevin. We make a desperate bid for popularity, it goes terribly wrong, you all get angry with us- often rightly so, I think- and shun us further, causing us to engineer some form of revenge, which only makes things worse… And I'm the engineer."

Nazz giggled and nudged Edd in the side. "Hey, I happen to think you're pretty cool. I mean, when you're not scamming with Ed n' Eddy… Why do you do that, anyway? You seem like too smart of a dude for that."

Edd, still blushing from the compliments, cleared his throat. "Eddy and Ed are my friends… Usually my only friends- no offense meant of course!" He assured Nazz quickly, who only smiled, "And… well, when we're not pulling ridiculous scams on the cul-de-sac, they really are decent fellows…"

There was another brief silence. "Yeah, y'know… they kinda are. You guys should really try just… hanging out with us all sometimes, y'know?" Nazz cocked her head inquisitively, "You can be a pretty cool dude, Double Dee."

Blushing more furiously than before, Edd attempted to stutter out a reply. "I- I- er, well, thank you. And… I'm sorry for whatever my friends have done this time…" He began.

"Don't sweat it, dude. It gave me a chance to talk to you!"

Nazz giggled as she watched Edd turn the approximate color of a stoplight.

-/-/-

Words: 512

Author's Note: *Attempted to describe Edd's role in the show in 500 words or less.* Darn, so close. Anywho, I hope you guys liked this one… it was kinda cathartic to write. Got a lot of headcanon out on paper. Or screen, as it were.

Onwards and upwards. Requests from the first reviewer still encouraged!


	28. Not an Update but a Promise

This is mostly in response to the last review I got on this story, since I cannot respond to it as it is anonymous. However, I am also addressing everyone else who may be watching or waiting on this story.

I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't given up on this, I promise. I fell out of EEnE for a while and when I was trying to get back into writing chapters for this story, something happened that has started making my life kind of difficult. I haven't written anything in over a month (literally anything, which is kind of unusual for me), so this story isn't the only thing languishing.

I still have all your requests written down and as soon as get my shit straightened out, so to speak, I'll get on this. I really will. Just please bear with me and try not to be too harsh about things, please… I realize you're probably irritated with me for apparently abandoning this, but it's not dead. I just need to work on being… better, first.

Thank you, guys, and I'm sorry for bugging you with just this note.


End file.
